MY IMORTAL
by meg-chan3173
Summary: UNA CHICA QUE PIERDE A SU NOVIO EN UN MISTERIOSO ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILISTA, ELLA SE ENCUENTRA EN EL CEMENTERIO MIRANDO LA TUMBA DE SU AMADO, INMERSA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS. CUANDO ESCUCHA LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN LLAMANDOLA, BUSCA A LA PERSONA Y VE A SU DIFUNTO NOVIO ENTRANDO EN UN BOSQUE QUE ES PARTE DE AQUEL CEMENTERIO ENTRA SIGUIENDO A SU NOVIO, ES ALLI EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO CON AQUEL HOMBRE


El cielo era cubierto por grises nubes, anunciaba la primera llovizna de marzo. Las luces de las calles se encontraban prendidas para mejorar la visión de los peatones que se encontraban aun en sus trabajos, realizando sus compras, o simplemente paseando por el lugar.

Una figura se mostraba de pie, inmóvil frente a lo que parecía ser una lapida. "DURAN AARÓN" se veía escrito en aquel mármol blanco con letras doradas. "Medí los cielos, ahora mido las sombras; el alma va al cielo y el cuerpo se queda en la tierra" era el epitafio escrito en letras cursivas en color negro junto a dos fechas que se encontraba al pie de esta, "1993-2014". El inicio y el final de aquella persona que ya hacia descansando en paz.

La figura, que contemplaba con gran tristeza marcada en su rostro, aquellos verdes ojos opacados por la sombras de aquella tragedia que le quito a su amado que ya hacia en esa tumba.

-flash back-

Vamos Luna, se nos hará tarde. Ya deberíamos estar en la fiesta desde hace dos horas atrás Se escuchaba a un joven de aparente 20 años, tez acanelada, cabellos azabaches de bellos ojos almendras. Que se encontraba en un Palio Adventure color rojo, estacionado frente a una bella casa estilo europea de dos pisos.

Ya,ya Aarón...ya estoy lista Una bella muchacha tez Blanca, cabello castaño largo ondulado lo llevaba suelto hasta su cintura, bellos ojos verdes expresivos. Hacia precencia tomando el lugar del copiloto al lado de su novio.

Ya en el auto, se coloco el cinturón de seguridad , miro a su novio dedicándole una radiante sonrisa que fue contestada del mismo modo por el azabache. El auto tomo su marcha.

De verdad Aarón, solo a ti se te pudo olvidar que tus padres hacían la fiesta de bienvenida de tus primos Reclamaba con falso enojo la ojiverde mirando por la ventanilla el paisaje.

Je,je...Bueno, no es mi culpa...sabes que estuve ocupado con las cosas de la universidad y se me paso..je,je Reía el muchacho mirando la carretera. Era primero de marzo, las actividades de su universidad se hicieron presente, absorbiendo la mayoría de su tiempo. Se había olvidado que sus padres le harían una fiestas a sus primos que llegaron de España, bien había terminado la ultima maqueta que debería de presentar en su universidad. Estaba cursando el segundo semestre de arquitectura. Cuando recordó el evento, tomo rápidamente las llaves de su camioneta y fue a buscar a su novia así presentarse al evento.

Bueno, si es verdad ni tiempo para tu querida novia tuviste Utilizando un tono de voz jugeton reclamaba realizando un tierno puchero que saco una gran carcajada de su novio.

jajaja...ya mi linda novia fue tan buena de ayudarme estos días. Te recompensare por el tiempo que no pudimos estar juntos La charla era amena.

El lugar de la fiesta se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad en un Hostal, que sus padres administraban. Ubicado bajo el pie de unos bellos valles, para llegar a este debían de salir de la ciudad y pasar frente al gran panteón que contaba con un extenso bosque. Les tomaría 3 horas de viaje.

Odio pasar por este lugar Fijo sus ojos verde a la ventanilla observando la entrada del panteón.

Lo se Luna, pero es la única carretera que nos lleva mas rápido al hostal Comprendía a lo que su novia le decía, aquel lugar emanaba a simple vista una admosfera perturbante. Se decía que en aquel bosque deambulaban las almas de los muertos del panteón. Accidentes sin explicaciones se presentaban frente a este ya hace un tiempo.

Después de lo dicho, y de estar apunto de comenzar a cruzar el bosque una neblina se hizo presente impidiendo ver mas allá a donde sus faros alumbraban.

Siguió su marcha, debía llegar a la fiesta, esperaban su llegada. La neblina comenzaba a hacerse mas densa a medida que cruzaban el bosque.

Aaron, esto no me gusta en lo absoluto. Baja la velocidad por favor Su voz denotaba su preocupación, la neblina no dejaba ver nada y su novio no había disminuido la velocidad.

Tranquila, es una carretera de solo un sentido. Además no es muy transitada y solo debo ir recto Fue lo que su novio le respondió, aun así no podía calmarse estaba asustada algo malo iba a pasar, tenia un mal presentimiento. Era lo que en su mente rondaba. Estaba abstraída con sus pensamientos que dejo de escuchar a su novio hasta que el grito de este la saco de su transe.

PERO QUE?! Miro a su novio que intentaba frenar, mirando fijamente frente a el, que era lo que este veía aterrado. Giro su vista al frente, la silueta de una persona se encontraba en medio de la carretera a poco pasos. Su grito se hizo presente, cerro fuertemente sus ojos al ser segada por una brillante luz, se aferro fuerte al asiento, podía escuchar sus propios gritos y los de su novio, el sonido de las ruedas del auto derrapando en el asfalto, sintió el brusco impacto.

Luego silencio, oscuridad, intentaba abrir sus ojos pero no podía, sus párpados estaban pesados. Estaba consiente de que aun viva, paso un tiempo intentando abrir sus ojos quería ver a si amado, ver si se encontraba bien, pero no podía. Su ansiedad aumentaba, porque no podía habría rus ojos? Porque no escuchaba a su amado? Se encontraría inconciente de seguro. Se cuestionaba, no quería pensar en lo peor, paso el tiempo, nadie llegaba, nadie iba a auxiliarlos? Si de seguro ya que se encontraban en una carretera no muy transcurrida.

Estaba apunto de perder la consiencia cuando escucho a un auto detenerse y a alguien correr hacia donde estaban, por fin alguien que los ayudara, escucho la voz al parecer pidiendo más ayuda de seguro por su celular. Una hora mas por fin escucho el sonido de la alarma de una ambulancia. Respiro profundamente y se dejo llevar.

-fin flash back-

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró, con la precencia de la madre de su amado, el rostro de la mayor se vean los claros rasgos de que había llorado lo bastante. Volvió a sentir su corazón. Oprimirse por aquella desgarrador recuerdo.

Luna...Aarón...El, no sobrevivió al accidente.

Mas lagrimas caían de aquellos verdes y ahora rojos ojos por tanto llorar, por la perdida de su amado. Recordar aquello, el ultimo recuerdo de su novio, la única persona que se encontraba a su lado, pero ahora, nuevamente quedaba sola.

Trato de limpiar sus lagrimas, pero estas se negaban a ya no salir mas.

_Luna..._Se estremeció, conocía aquella voz, miro a su alrededor buscando a quien la llamaba, volvió a escuchar su nombre, dio media vuelta tras ella estaba aquel bosque._Luna..._Su cuerpo se estremeció, tras un árbol se veía un muchacho, mas lagrimas valieron de aquellos ojos frente a ella estaba su amado. Dio un paso lento frente a ella y el muchacho se adentro mas al bosque.

_Aarón!_Gritó y corrió tras el muchacho, si era su amado porque se alejaba de el? Ella seguía corriendo tras el, evitando tropezar con algunas raíces de los arboles sobresalientes.

Mientras en un gran árbol, viejo, con enormes ramas y el único con hojas en su copa, en una de las altas ramas se veía una figura.

_Alguien...un humano, entro al bosque..._Fue lo que murmuró aquella misteriosa figura, para luego desaparecer.

En una cueva, situada no muy lejos de donde se encontraba nuestra ojiverde, se mostraba a otra sombra, cubierta por una oscura capa, poseía un extraño cristal en dos puntas frente a esta.

_Por fin...Te encontré, mil años y por fin te encontré...Ahora ven a mi que volverás a la vida_El extraño cristal brillo al tener frente a este una esfera de luz, que se adentro al interior de la cueva y en un has de luz la sombra desapareció.

Luna seguía corriendo, había perdido de vista a su amado y ahora se encontraba perdida, rodeada de arboles, a lo lejos vio el brillo de una luz, y comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

_Márchate..._El susurro de un bajo tono de voz detuvo su andar, volteo buscando a la persona que le decía que se marchara, pero no encontró a nadie_No deberías de estar aquí...Márchate_Esta vez, confirmaba que no habia sido su imaginación, giraba su rostro buscando a alguien, al dueño de aquella voz demandante que le pedía, no le exigía marcharse.

_Q-quien esta alli? Muestrate!_Exigía con un poco de temor la muchacha, sin recibir respuesta alguna._Dije que te mostraras!_Reclamo mas atemorizada, escucho como algunas ramas en el suelo crujían a causa de ser pisadas, y ella no era la causante ya que se encontraba inmóvil. Percibió tras sus espaldas la precencia de alguien, giro y se topo frente a un un muchacho de 1,81cm de alto, cabellos corto castaños, ojos marrones. Se asusto y callo al suelo, miro nuevamente al muchacho este no aparentaba mas de 20 años miro nuevamente al muchacho que la miraba fríamente, se estremeció tras sentir esos inexpresivos ojos puestos en su persona. El hombre llevaba unos pantalones blancos ajustados, del cinturón negro que llevaba salían unas cadenas hacia sus bolsillos, tenia un chaleco negro de cuero, debajo de este una remera blanca ajustada a su cuerpo, se extraño ya que era una época no muy calurosa coma para llevar puesta una remera.

_Márchate, alguien como tu no debería de estar en este lugar_Repitió aquel muchacho dando un paso al frente, a lo que la muchacha en el piso retrocedió como pudo._Si no te marchas quedarás atrapada en este lugar sin poder escapar de su poder..._El muchacho se giro dispuesto a marcharse.

_E-espera..._No comprendía lo que aquel hombre le decía, a que se refería a que luego no podría escapar de su poder? El poder de quien?. Calmo su corazón que desde que vio a aquel muchacho latia desbordante, miedo?, no estaba segura que no era solo miedo lo que sentía. Se puso de pie miro al muchacho que se habia detenido._Estaba siguiendo a alguien importante para mi y entro a este lugar_ Explico mientras quitaba las hojas secas pegadas en sus ropas.

_A quien hayas estado siguiendo...ya esta muerto..._Exclamo, frio sin ningún tacto de amabilidad_O acaso no recuerdas que estabas ante su tumba..._Vio claramente como el cuerpo de aquella muchacha se estremeció_Los humanos caen fácilmente en las trampas. Solo por seguir el estúpido sentimiento de hanelo que la realidad que lo golpea es un sueño_Los ojos verdes que lo miraban se inundaron de lagrimas, que caían caprichosas.

_E-eso..._No logro reclamarle ya que un fuerte viento levanto las hojas, esta cubrió sus ojos.

_Márchate..._Escucho el murmullo en eco de aquel joven, ha río sus ojos y ya se encontraba fuera del bosque,miro a su alrededor, que había pasado? Quien era ese muchacho? En que momento se encontraba fuera de aquel bosque? Fue solo su imaginación?. Dirigió sus verdes ojos al bosque.

_Luna..._Giro su cabeza y una mujer de edad la llamaba_vamos será mejor que te lleve a tu casa ya esta anocheciendo._Se hacerco donde ella se encontraba y sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa. Esta respondió con pocos ánimos y siguió a la mujer, miro por últimamente el bosque.


End file.
